Sweet N Sour
by NathalieTalie
Summary: Azelea and Thorin fall in love, even though their love is doomed. Will their love break through or will they fail? I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, just to be clear - I have no experience in writing fanfictions or anything at all, this is my first story, so please no flames. You may correct my grammar - English isn't my first language - or give me tips. Please review! **

**Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson, I own nothing but my OC(Azalea: the girl in the picture is somehow I imagine her appearance) which in this fic is Elronds niece, who have taken care of her since she was a little girl.**

She was like a breath of spring; happy, green eyes and long, reddish-blonde hair that played with the wind as she ran through the fields. Her skin was bright as day, and her heart had a fire as strong as the sunrise breaking the horizon. She loved and she was beloved, among men and elves - and even dwarves, and that is how her life took a big turn.

xx

It's an early morning in Rivendell but Azalea is already awake and ready to seize the day, her hair is flowing free and flickers lightly in the faint breeze, and her emerald-green gown likewise. She stares out at Rivendell from her balcony hoping to see something new and exiting, even though she knows that it was most likely not going to happen, but a woman can dream, can't she?

Azalea smiles and closes her eyes as a fresh breeze brush her face lightly.

"It's a nice morning, don't you think?" A deep, firm but unknown voice says behind her.

She snaps before turning around and looks deeply in an old mans face. "Yes it is, but who are you and what are you doing here?" she stutters.

"That's a good question my dear. I am Gandalf the grey, and I am a very old, and good friend of your uncle, Elrond" He takes a pause to look at Azaleas reaction but there is non. "I'm sorry for just waltzing in on you in your own bed chambers, but I have a vert important quest for you."

"A quest?" Azeleas face is smiling from one side to the other. "How wonderful! I love quests, but may I ask what kind of quest?"

Gandalf smirks at her enthusiasm "What do you know about dwarves" he then asks.

xx

**This chapter was extremely short, but the next one is going to be longer - I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again; sorry for the last chapter being so short. I hope you liked it tho', and I hope you will enjoy this one too. And as I said; I'm a non english speaking person, which means that my grammar may not be perfect as to my story setting, I'm sorry if that goes on your nerves, but you are very welcome to help me with that :)**  
**I own nothing, except my OC.**

xx

After a short summary of what Azalea know about dwarves and their story line which was quite a lot for an young elf, Gandalf nods approvingly and smiles. Azalea sure know her stuff about dwarves, at least enough to make her useful in the quest just as Gandalf thought.

"So, now I've told you everything I know about dwarves, what is my quest exactly? It has to be something that contains dwarves i assume?" Azalea says.

"You are very correct, my dear. Your quest is to help Thorin Oakenshield and his companions to reclaim their stolen mountain home from a dragon named Smaug." Gandalf pauses for a couple of second as Azalea sits down on a a bench that looks to be carved out of the wooden wall behind them, and pats next to her to make him sit down with her. "But I also has a additional quest for you; this fuss between dwarves and elves are getting out of hand. and that is where you come in. I want you to atleast _try_ to make the dwarves - escpessialy Thorin - get along with elves, there is something dark approaching Middle Earth, and all of the races should get along to fight it togheter. But that is another story. I want you to focus on this one."

Silence.

"So when are she leaving?" A voice from the door says.

Both Gandalf and Azalea looks at the man named Elrond who appareantly have been standing in the doorway for quite a long time, listening to what they were talking about, smiling.

"Ah, Elrond. My dear, dear friend." Gandalf rises and walks towards Elrond who does the same and they embrace each other, and as they withdraw from each other Gandalf calls Azalea over.

"It is mainly up to Azalea whether she want to join the quest or not" Gandalf says as they both look inquiringly at her.

"Ofcourse I want to join the quest. Adventuring is my dream, and if it helps all of Middle Earth in addition how could I say no?"

"Then it is set. We're travelling tonight" Gandalf says as he walks towards the door.

"Tonight?!" Both Elrond and Azalea says simultaneously.

"Well ofcourse, time goes by faster than you think"

And with that he disappeared.

"Well, I better start packing then" Azalea sights.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my OC.**

It's nearly midnight and it seems as if almost the entire Rivendell has come to bid Azalea farewell - All of the women are crying, and even some of the men. Most of them doesn't think she will ever return, but how can she blame them? It's a risky and dangerous quest she has joined in on. But personally she isn't that frightened, she's more exited about actually getting out in the world; she have been stuck in Rivendell all of her life, or at least as long as she can remember, but she has learned alot from books and by by passers.

As Azalea bid her family goodbye, she silently thanks Elledan for lending her some dark-reddish-brown trousers which fit her perfectly as he has very nice and full, but also pretty long legs and not to mention her nicely shaped buttocks; it would probably not be very comfortable, but rather unpractical to ride for days in a gown, and not to mention fighting - which Elledan and Elrohir have taught her for years, so she is fully capable of defending herself if necessary.

As Azalea get on her horse she flashes a smile to the people of Rivendell and say her last "farewell" and with that she and Gandalf takes off heading for The Shire.

xx

In a couple of peaceful days they're in The Shire and headed for some lad called _Bilbo Baggin_s house, because apparently that is where the company is gathered. When Gandalf and Azalea is arrived a angry little Hobbit opened the door for them. He didn't seem that excited about having dwarves in his house, and he glares angrily at Gandalf for a while, but Gandalf just chuckles at him and finds a seat. Azalea and Bilbo remains in the door entry, staring at each other; non of them have ever seen the other kind before, or at least not this close.

"Hello, my name is Azalea daughter of Elros Tar-Minyatur, and you are Mr. Baggins I assume?" Azalea smiles at him and shakes his hand as he smiles back at her.

"Oh, just call me Bilbo, and welcome to The Shire. Please let me hang your jacket over there" Bilbo says as he reaches for her coat which she now holds in her hand.

"Thank you, Bilbo." She gives him her coat and head for the living room where she is greeted by a bunch of Dwarves who are throwing dinner plates and what not through the air. And some of them even played a patty-cake kind of game with the forks and knives. And all of a sudden an even more pissed off Bilbo appears beside her.

"No, no, NO! Don't do that ! Be careful with that ! That's my mothers.. STOP IT! You'll blunt them!" Poor little Bilbo runs around in the room and tries to make the dwarfs stop throwing things around, but it is of no use.

"Ye' hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knifes." A dwarf with a funny hat says. And all of a sudden everything goes crazy and the dwarves sings a really catchy song:

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Azalea try not to laugh in an attempt to not hurt poor Bilbo's feelings even more, but the dwarves are just too funny so she giggles heartily, but are interrupted with three powerful knocks on the door, every one is now silent.

"He's here." Gandalf says.

xx

You cannot say that Thorin was overwhelmed when he heard that Azalea was coming with them. Firstly; she's a woman. Secondly; she's an elf. Thorin despises elves, and in his eyes women have nothing to do in a quest like this, or any quest at all for that matter. Gandalf didn't tell him what Azaleas secondary quest is, since it would obviously do no good.

The other dwarves wasn't that eager to get to know her at first either, but Azalea have already befriended all of them by listening to all of their stories and such. Dwarves are actually really friendly and understanding, Azalea thought while she yawns.

"You look tired Azalea, would you like to borrow a bedchamber? I have a spare one." Bilbo asks.

"I'm good, let Gandalf have the bedchamber, I can sleep on the floor" Azalea says.

"That is not necessary, I'm used to sleep pretty much everywhere" Gandalf get interrupted by Azalea

"No, you listen to me. I can sleep on the floor, it's okay. I need to get used to sleep everywhere too, and besides; Bilbos floor isn't that bad." Azalea says while laughing then she demonstratively rises from her chair and goes to the corner of the room and sits down on the floor, resting her back against the wall.

"Good night, gentlemen" She then says.

Everyone in the room chuckles at her sarcastic and over dramatic attitude, everyone except Thorin who just stares at her. But his stare isn't meant to be rude, that she understands. It looks more... Admiring? That's wierd, the thought, and with that she actually fell asleep, she was probably more tired than she expected.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! And also, I think it is going to be**** tiny ****lemon in the next chapter. See you there !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really, really, ****really**** sorry. I've had a rough time lately and I haven't had the time to post a new chapter everyday (which was my goal) but I think I'm fine for now :) **

**It is a lemon in this chapter, I've never done anything like this before, so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**I own nothing but my OC, Azalea.**

The dwarves became more silent as Azalea fell asleep and after an half hour or so they all fall asleep too. Everyone expect Thorin who have been more silent than ever this evening. His eyes is resting at Azalea, who is now lying down instead of sitting up against the wall, and he is watching her every movement. His eyes trails her figure from top to toe now. His body tells him that its been a long time since he have made love with a woman, or seen one at all for that matter. But she is an _elf. _A female elf that is, though. She suddenly makes a fast movement which stops him from thinking anymore of those thoughts, and she is now sitting up straight. She looks around in the dark room, until her eyes meet Thorin's. They look at each other for a while until Thorin gestures that he want to talk to her outside. They both rises very silently so they don't wake any of the others up, and walks outside.

The weather isn't cold at all, but rather warm. And the silence, oh the silence... Neither of them are used to the silence of a warm summer night in The Shire, and for a moment they just stands side by side, listening to the nothing until Azalea breaks the silence.

"Are you mad at me, Thorin?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me? And why are you so silent when I am around? I know you don't like elves, but please. Open your mind. I'm someone you can trust, I give you my word."

"First of all, I'm not much of a talker, really. And my mind is open, but I'm not naïve, therefore I'm not trusting you, or anyone for that sake, until I feel like it. But to answer your first question, I'm staring at you because you are a very beautiful woman, Azalea. You really are, and you know it. But you may not know what it is doing to me..." Thorin says as he push Azalea against the wall beside the door and kiss her passionately, his hands trails down her body. One of them is cupping her left breast, and the other is grabbing her ass. But suddenly she bites his lips.

"What are you doing?! Get your hands and your lips away from me, you bastard!" Azalea says as she slaps Thorin hard.

But he doesn't react the way she thought he was going to react. No, he looked sad rather than mad, and this triggers something in her, so even though this isn't her way of doing things, she does it anyway.

"Not here." She smirks at him as he gives her a look of surprise.

xx Lemon!

They barricaded themself in Bilbo's office, and is now ripping each other clothes off.

"You're beautiful, Azalea." Thorin says as he grabs her hair lightly and looks deeply in her eyes.

"Oh, Thorin. So are you." she moans as he lifts her up and places her at Bilbo's desk and starts licking and tasting her bouncy breasts.

"Bilbo is going to get so mad when he sees that all of his papers are soaked." Azalea whisperers between her moans.

Thorin just smiles and starts making his way downwards with his hands.

"You really are soaked, my dear" He groans and starts caressing her slit.

Her moans grow louder and louder as she is nearing her release.

"Come for me, Azalea..." And with that she comes with one long and loud scream, shaking in his hands which is now completely wet from her juices. He sees this and starts licking his own fingers.

"Oh dear, you taste wonderful."

"Tho-Thorin!"

suddenly they hear the door opening, and in the doorway the company is standing, looking at them in shock and Thorin's face is now as pale as Azaleas face are red. After a few awkward seconds, Gandalf closes the door, and Azalea starts putting her own clothes on.

"This is all wrong. This is my fault. This should never happen..." She mumbles for herself.

Thorin still had his pants on, so he just put his shirt on and he was ready to go, and he did.

"Thorin wait-" The door closes with a loud thud and Azalea is now standing in Bilbo's office all alone, half-naked and in tears.

xx

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! I promise that the future lemons will be more.. interesting. See you in the next chapter? :)**


End file.
